The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
In the past, a various assortment of disposable diapers have been proposed for use on infants, and have become increasingly popular since they may be discarded after a single use and need not be laundered. Such diapers are generally constructed with a fluid impervious backing sheet, a fluid pervious cover or top sheet, and an absorbent pad located intermediate the backing and cover sheets.
Many of the diapers have been provided with tape fasteners which are used to secure the diaper about the infant. Such fasteners generally take the form of a pressure-sensitive tape strip having a first end attached to the diaper and a second securement end which is attached to another part of the diaper during placement. Prior to use, the adhesive on the securement end must be covered to prevent premature contact of the adhesive against the diaper or other article. Hence, in one form, the fasteners have been provided with separate release sheets which cover the adhesive on the securement ends. However, this form of tape fastener has been found lacking in that the release sheets must be discarded when removed at the time of diaper placement, thus causing inconvenience to the parents. In an alternative form, the separate release sheets have been anchored to the diaper itself, and the securement ends are peeled from the release sheets during placement of the diaper. However, an overriding consideration in construction of the diaper is the cost of manufacture, since the diaper must be inexpensive to the consumer due to its disposability. Thus, in either form, separate release sheets must be provided for the fastener which increases the cost of diaper materials and the complexity of manufacture, both of which add to the cost of the diaper.